Alvin and the Chipmunks 3
by PrimeWriter16
Summary: Sequel to my 2nd AATC story. Several weeks pass after Alvin recently proposed to Brittany while they were in NY. However, after their return, the two, along with their pups, prepare to continue their battle against their old enemy and his forces. If you haven't read the second story, you might want to. Mainly Alvittany. CGI movie version. Cover photo was made by me.
1. Rescuing an Orca

_Rescuing an Orca_

 _Los Angeles, California. My name is Brittany, and Alvin just recently proposed to marry me. And when he did, I didn't know how to react or what to say. He caught me by surprise. He really did. I did not expect him to do that. But there was only one thing I could say, yes. Which I did. I told him yes. Honestly, that was the greatest moment I've ever had in a long time. And after Alvin, Megan, Mira and myself returned from New York with the help of a new friend we made while in New York, we told the rest of the family about Alvin's proposal to me, and boy, did that take them by surprise. They definitely were not expecting that. But how could they? I didn't even expect that. But they are happy for us. And they said that they'll support us all the way. We haven't picked out the special day yet, but I'm sure we'll have one soon enough. Anyway, that's just a little info for you. Brittany out._

It was an early Monday morning, and Brittany and Alvin were at the beach. Just the two of them, alone. They got there when it was still little dark out and eventually watched the sunrise together.

"Such a beautiful morning." said Brittany.

"Yes, just as beautiful as you, Britt." said Alvin.

"Oh, Alvin." said Brittany.

"I mean it. You're just as beautiful. If not more." said Alvin.

"And that's one reason why I love you. You constantly make me feel beautiful." said Brittany.

Brittany gave Alvin a little kiss on the lips and Alvin, in turn, kissed Brittany on the lips.

"So, Britt, I've been wondering about something." said Alvin.

"What's that?" asked Brittany.

"When do you think we should get married?" asked Alvin.

"You know, I've been wondering that myself. But we can't do it right away. We need time to plan and put everything into order." said Brittany.

"So it's going to take a lot of time then." said Alvin.

"I know you're excited, and so am I, but I'm afraid now is not the best time. Not with our enemy, JETT, still out there." said Brittany.

"No, I understand." said Alvin, with a little disappointed tone in his voice.

Brittany got in front of Alvin and hugged him.

"I know exactly how you feel, baby. Believe me, I feel the same way. But, you would want our wedding to be perfect, don't you?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah, I do." replied Alvin, as he hugged Brittany back.

"Then in order to make our wedding perfect, we need lots of time to plan. That way, when the day comes, everything will be perfect. We only get one first wedding. And we want that to be as perfect as it can be. Okay, baby?" asked Brittany.

"Okay. I get it now." replied Alvin.

"Good." said Brittany.

She looked at Alvin and Alvin looked at her. Blue eyes met brown eyes, then they kissed a few times.

"I love you, Britt." said Alvin.

"I love you too, Alvin." said Brittany.

Just then their romantic moment was interrupted by someone crying loudly. But it wasn't a human cry. Instead it was an animal cry.

"What was that?" asked Alvin.

"I don't know." replied Brittany.

Then they heard the cry again.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble not far from us. Come on, follow me. Let's go see who needs help." said Brittany.

"Alright." said Alvin.

As Brittany and Alvin ran closer and closer to the cry, it got louder and louder. Then Brittany spotted who was crying.

"Alvin, look!" Brittany said while pointing.

Alvin looked in the direction Brittany was pointing and there, not too far from them, was an orca whale.

"My god! It's an orca! And she's beached!" said Brittany.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Alvin.

"I don't know." replied Brittany.

Brittany took her phone out of her pocket and set it on the ground. Then she ran into the water and swam up to the orca.

"Britt, what are you doing?" asked Alvin.

"I'm going to see if we can help her!" replied Brittany.

"Wait. Her? How do you know it's a girl?" asked Alvin.

"The dorsal fin!" replied Brittany.

"Dorsal fin?" asked Alvin.

"Never mind, Alvin. Just leave your phone by mine and come in the water." said Brittany.

Alvin sighed and took out his phone and put it right next to Brittany's. But right when he got into the water and was about to swim to Brittany, the sound of the orca's blowhole scared him, since it was loud. He looked at Brittany and was surprised to see that the sound didn't scare her.

" _How did that not scare her? I couldn't even see it coming."_ Alvin thought.

Alvin then resumed on getting to Brittany.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." Brittany said to the orca.

Alvin made his way up to Brittany.

"Do you know what's wrong with it?" asked Alvin.

"Hold on." replied Brittany.

She held her breath, then dove underwater. She looked around the orca and immediately saw something. Brittany then returned to the surface.

"Did you see anything?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah. She's injured. There's a cut in her skin. Right in her stomach area." replied Brittany.

"Again, how can you tell it's a girl?" asked Alvin.

"Her dorsal fin. Males have a tall triangular shaped dorsal while females have short curved dorsals." replied Brittany.

"How do you know that?" asked Alvin.

"I've...read about them one night while I was helping our pups with their school work." replied Brittany.

"Seriously?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah." replied Brittany.

Just then, Alvin exclaimed as the sound of the orca's blowhole scared him again.

"Alvin, relax. It's just her expelling air." said Brittany.

"Yeah? Okay. Well. What can we do? Is there anything we can do?" asked Alvin.

"I'll go call Jeanette. You stay here with her." said Brittany.

"Okay." said Alvin.

Brittany swam to the shore and grabbed her phone. She then dialed Jeanette's number and waited for her to answer. At the chipmunk's home, Jeanette was already up and dressed. Then, when she saw that Brittany was calling her, she was relieved.

"Britt, where are you and Alvin? It's Monday morning, and the pups need to get ready to go to school." said Jeanette.

" _Yeah, well, the pups might not go today._ " said Brittany.

"Why? Where are you?" asked Jeanette.

" _Alvin and I are at the beach._ " replied Brittany.

"The beach? What are you two doing there? Especially this early in the morning?" asked Jeanette.

" _Jeanette, listen to me. We don't have much time. I need you to get your medical kit and groundbridge to my location. And hurry. There's no humans around, but I'm afraid there will be soon._ " said Brittany.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Jeanette.

" _You'll see when you get here. Just bring stuff you can use to heal a cut wound. There's someone here who is hurt._ " said Brittany.

"Wait, If you two are there, but you said there are no humans around, then who is hurt? If I groundbridge right to you, then our secret will be discovered." said Jeanette.

" _Trust me, the one who is hurt can keep a secret. Now please, get here, and hurry._ " said Brittany.

"Alright, I'll be right there." said Jeanette.

Jeanette hanged up and quickly grabbed her kit and ran to the groundbridge room. She entered Brittany's cell phone coordinates and then a groundbridge portal opened. Jeanette walked into the portal and a few seconds later, she arrived at the beach. When Jeanette walked out of the portal, it closed behind her. And Jeanette was shocked to see what she was seeing.

"Oh my god." she said to herself.

She saw the beached orca and Alvin splashing water on it to keep it from drying out. Brittany ran over to her.

"Oh, thank god you're here, Jeanette." she said.

"Britt, what is going on? What is this?" asked Jeanette.

"Well obviously, it's a beach female orca. Now, she has a small cut right by her stomach and I thought maybe-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You want me to get in the water and see if I can close the cut?" asked Jeanette.

"Well, I don't think you can close it. I don't know. I always thought the body itself closes the cut. You know, heal itself over time." said Brittany.

"In most cases, yes. But, Britt. I can't do it." said Jeanette.

"Why not? She won't hurt you. Orcas are very friendly. I promise, she won't hurt you." said Brittany.

"I know, Britt. But that's not what I'm worried about." said Jeanette.

"Then what is?" asked Brittany.

"Britt, I can cover the wound. Not with what I got. If I try to even put a bandage over the wound, it's going to immediately fall right off by the water." said Jeanette.

"Then let's get a waterproof bandage! We have those!" said Brittany.

"While that might work, we still can't do it." said Jeanette.

"Why not?" asked Brittany.

"Because, we would have to lift the whale out of the water. And there's no way the three of us can do that." said Jeanette.

"You're saying that we can't just dive underwater and put the bandage over the cut ourselves?" asked Brittany.

"How big is the cut?" asked Jeanette.

"It's very small." replied Brittany.

"Small in perspective." said Jeanette.

"What?" asked Brittany.

"The cut could be bigger. It may not be small. It could be longer. But we don't know. More likely because the whale's stomach is on the ground." said Jeanette.

"Alright, here's another idea. What if we can push the orca back. You know, push her back into the ocean. Or at least far enough so we can see the wound." said Brittany.

"We can't do that. No way! Orcas are not light. No whale is. There is no way the three of us can push it back into the water." said Jeanette.

"Well, what if I use my jetpack? It's got a lot of force. I could get in front of the orca, put my paws on her head, and push her while my jetpack is going." said Brittany.

"Britt, be reasonable. That whale could easily weigh six thousand pounds. If not more. There's no way we can do it. Even if we were able to push it back, we might cause more damage to the orca's wound. Or if something were to happen during you pushing the orca back, you, the orca or even both of you could seriously get hurt. I'm sorry. Britt. But we can't do anything. Only trained marine rescuers can help that orca. We, alone, cannot." said Jeanette.

Brittany sighed disappointedly.

"Just thought we could do it. Just thought we could help her. But apparently not." said Brittany.

She was quite disappointed.

"I know. I know, Britt. Your heart is in the right place. But we can't do anything. The only thing we can do right now is what Alvin is doing right now. Being there and keeping her from drying out." said Jeanette.

"Man, I wish Optimus Prime was here right now. He could easily lift that orca right out of the water. It would be so easy. He'd lift her, we could clean the wound, the patch it up and then Optimus could set the orca back into the water and she would be on her way. But, I guess not. You know, I haven't heard from him in several months. The last time I heard from him was earlier last year, when we were at the museum, trying to get the energon that was stored there. Remember that?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, I do." replied Jeanette.

"That was the last I heard from him. Never heard or saw him since." said Brittany.

"You sure? Cause I thought I heard you talking to him the other night." said Jeanette.

"I was trying to. I was trying to get in touch with him, but no luck. It's like he doesn't want to see me anymore. Like he doesn't even care about me anymore." said Brittany.

"Now you know that's not true." said Jeanette.

"I'd like to think that. Believe me. I'd like to think, or believe that he still likes and cares about me. But now, with each passing day with no contact from him, it gets harder and harder to believe." said Brittany.

Alvin then walked up to the two girls.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." he said.

"No, it's okay. I'm finished." said Brittany.

"What is it, Alvin? Something wrong?" asked Jeanette.

"Well, it's just that I was wondering what we should do now." said Alvin.

"Well, there's nothing us three can do. We alone can't help the orca." said Jeanette.

"I heard. So what now?" asked Alvin.

"We need to call a rescue team. I will look one up and call them. While I'm doing that, you two keep the orca wet." replied Jeanette.

"Alright. But you better call Dave and tell him where we are." said Alvin.

"I will." said Jeanette.

Brittany and Alvin went back to the orca and began splashing water on her. After a few minutes, Alvin noticed something wrong with Brittany.

"You've been pretty quiet, Britt. Like something's bothering you." said Alvin.

"You know me very well." said Brittany.

"Well yeah. We've known each other for many years. What's wrong?" asked Alvin.

"It's just that...I was hoping that just the three of us could help this orca ourselves. Because now if anyone sees us with her, word will get around that there's a beached orca, and before you know, there will be many people on this beach and news team. The whole area will be crowded. And I don't want that." said Brittany.

"I know. I feel the same way. But sometimes it's not always bad to have news teams. Maybe their reports will have people begin to look for answers. Like maybe they can find out what caused this orca to get hurt. That is if it was hurt by something man made." said Alvin.

"Yeah, I guess." said Brittany.

"But that's not the only thing bothering you, is it?" asked Alvin.

"No. It's Optimus." replied Brittany.

"I heard. He hasn't contacted you in several months." said Alvin.

"Yeah. He hasn't." said Brittany.

"I'm sure that he's just busy." said Alvin.

"Busy doing what? I'm mean, besides being in the Realm of the Primes. He should check in on me at least every once in awhile." said Brittany.

"Maybe this is his once in awhile." said Alvin.

Brittany glared at Alvin in response.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." said Alvin.

Brittany shook her head.

"No. No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look at you the way I did. Maybe you're right. But the best thing for me right now is to move on with my life. With you, of course." said Brittany.

Alvin went over to her and kissed her. After the kiss, Brittany smiled.

"Thanks." she said.

"You're welcome." said Alvin.

A little later on, Jeanette called a marine rescue center and they sent out a rescue team. Jeanette also called Dave and shortly after that Dave and the other chipmunks, including Brittany and Alvin's pups, arrived at the beach where Brittany, Alvin and Jeanette were at. Dave and the other chipmunks got out of Dave's car and saw Brittany, Alvin and Jeanette splashing water on the female orca to keep it from drying out. Dave and the other chipmunks then walked to the shoreline. Brittany turned and walked towards them.

"Hi, Dave." said Brittany.

"First of all, Britt, what were you and Alvin doing here this early in the morning?" asked Dave.

Brittany hesitated to respond.

"Britt..." Dave said sternly.

Brittany sighed.

"Alvin and I have been up since five this morning. And well, we thought it would be a good idea to sneak in a little romantic alone time before we start the day." Brittany replied.

"Well, we'll talk later. Look's like you have your paws full." said Dave.

"Indeed. Alvin and I came across this injured killer whale. Unfortunately we can't do anything to help. Except wait for rescuers. And keep it from drying out." said Brittany.

"Well, I'd better let you get back to it. We'll stay here." said Dave.

"'Kay." said Brittany.

She ran back into the water. Just as she reached the orca, she saw a white pick up truck stop not far from them. Then four people got out of the truck.

"Alright, they're here." said Brittany.

She, Jeanette and Alvin got out of the water and walked over to Dave and the other chipmunks. Then they all watched the four people run to the orca.

"Okay, we have a female orca that has a small wound right by her stomach. Check her breathing and vitals." said one person.

"You got it." said another.

Brittany and the others watched the rescue workers help the orca. After an hour later, they were able to heal the wound on the orca and push off the beach and into the ocean. After that, one of the rescuers walked over to Dave.

"Thank you for your call." said the rescuer.

"It wasn't me who called. It was her." said Dave.

He pointed to Jeanette. Jeanette smiled.

"Well, thank you." said the rescuer.

"You're welcome. But really the credit for discovering the orca goes to Brittany and Alvin. My older sister and brother." said Jeanette.

"Well, actually, it was all Brittany here. _She_ was the one who spotted the helpless orca." said Alvin.

"Well. Thank you so much, Brittany. You and Alvin did a great job by keeping the orca from drying out and therefore, you have saved her life. Thank you." said the rescuer.

"You're very welcome. I'm...I'm glad I was able to help." said Brittany.

The rescuer got into the white truck and then the truck drove away.

"See, Britt? You did do a great job." said Alvin.

"Yeah. But _we_ did a great job." said Brittany.

"True. But it was mostly you, Britt. You're a hero. You're my hero." Alvin said while shyly smiling.

Brittany smiled and looked at Alvin.

"Really, Alvin?" she asked.

"Yeah." replied Alvin.

Then Brittany and Alvin's three pups, Megan, Julia and Mira walked up to them.

"So that was an orca? Wow." said Megan.

"Looked bigger than I imagined." said Julia.

"Oh, yeah. They can get pretty big." said Brittany.

"Come on everyone. Let's go home." said Dave.

"So, Mom, are you going to let us pups stay home today. Jeanette told us you would." said Megan.

"I said you might. And well, I think I'll let you three stay home. Just for today." said Brittany.

"Thanks, Mom." said Julia.

"You're welcome." said Brittany.

As the three pups raced each other to Dave's car, Alvin walked alongside Brittany. He handed Brittany her phone.

"Thanks." she said.

"You're welcome. So, you sure you don't want to stay here for a little bit longer?" he asked.

"I would love to. But I think it would be best if we went home. We haven't detected any activity from JETT in quite awhile. But I know that they're planning something. We must be ready for them. For I have a feeling that they'll make a move very soon." said Brittany.


	2. Parent-Teacher Conference

_Parent-Teacher Conference_

The next morning, Brittany and Alvin got up and did their morning routine. After they got dressed, Brittany went to the pup's room, woke them up, helped each of them with their bath and after that, the pups got dressed and ate their breakfast. When they were finished, they said their goodbyes to Alvin and then Brittany walked them to school. The elementary school where the pups go to wasn't far away from their home. Which was very convenient. It wasn't long before they arrived.

"Okay, girls, I want you three to know the assignments you missed yesterday, okay?" asked Brittany.

"Okay, Mom." said Julia.

Just then, Mira squeaked something.

"Oh, yeah! Good job remembering that, Mira." said Megan.

"Remembering what?" asked Brittany.

"You have to come and stay after school with us." said Megan.

"I do? For what reason?" asked Brittany.

"Don't you remember?" asked Megan.

"I'm trying to...But, just tell me." said Brittany.

"The parent-teacher conference thing starts today after school." said Megan.

"Oh yeah. Our teacher did say something about that." said Julia.

"Wait, that's today?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah. You totally forgot, didn't you?" asked Megan.

"Unfortunately I have. A lot of things have been on my mind recently." said Brittany.

"Well make sure you tell Dad." said Megan.

"Yeah, he probably forgot as well." said Julia.

"Alright, I will. Um, do you know what time our meeting is?" asked Megan.

"Three-thirty." replied Julia.

"And school ends at three. Alright, after school, your dad and I will be here." said Brittany.  
"Okay." said Megan.

Brittany then hugged and kissed the three girls.

"Okay, girls. Have a great day and remember to get your missing assignments. Remember, absences can affect your grades." said Brittany.

"We will. Bye, Mom." said Julia.

"Bye." said Megan.

Mira said goodbye as well, but in squeaks.

"Bye girls." said Brittany.

Brittany watched the girls walked past the open door that was part of the main building of the school. After she couldn't see the pups anymore, she turned around and began walking back to her home. Later, after she got back home, she approached Alvin, who was watching tv in the living room.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi, Britt. I take it the pups made it to school on time." said Alvin.

"As usual." said Brittany.

"That's good." said Alvin.

"Hey, how come you didn't help remember about today's parent-teacher conference at the school?" asked Brittany.

"Ohh, that's today?" asked Alvin.

"Uh, yeah." replied Brittany.

"Sorry, Britt. I guess I forgot as well." said Alvin.

Brittany sighed.

"It's okay. Just be ready by 3:00." said Brittany.

"I will." said Alvin.

Brittany kissed Alvin. Then she left the room. Brittany walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Although she was physically fine, she felt a little depressed.

"If I could just hear from him, I'd be a lot better." Brittany said to herself.

Brittany sighed and decided to try and attempt to once again, contact her one and only Cybertronian friend: Optimus Prime. Brittany looked at the mirror and spoke.

"Hello, Optimus? Can you hear me? Please, Optimus. Can you talk to me really quick?" she asked.

After waiting a few moments, she tried it again.

"Optimus, it has been a very long time since I've heard from you. The last time we spoke was the time I was at the city museum, trying to locate energon. And while you were telling me something, it seemed like you were interrupted by something or someone." said Brittany.

Still, nothing was happening.

"Optimus, why can't you talk to me? Can't you? Or won't? Are you mad at me?" she asked.

Still nothing. After asking a few more questions that had no replies, Brittany decided to give up.

"It's almost like trying to talk to a spirit. Although he is dead. But I guess he'll talk to me when he wants to. More likely when he does, it'll be when it isn't a good time for me." Brittany said to herself.

Later, 3:00 arrived and Brittany and Alvin were walking to the pups' school.

"So, Britt. What do you think the pups' teacher is like?" asked Alvin.

"I don't know. We never had the chance to meet him, or her, since we enrolled the pups after school had already started. But we'll soon find out." said Brittany.

They walked past the school's main entrance and walked inside the cafeteria. The pups were there, waiting for them.

"So, are you ready to meet our teacher?" Megan asked as Brittany and Alvin were approaching the pups.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Brittany replied, while unmoved.

"Are you okay, Britt?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah." replied Brittany.

Brittany and Alvin followed the pups to their classroom. As they walked inside, Brittany and Alvin saw a woman who looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties. She was on the phone but after her phone call, she saw Brittany and Alvin.

"Ah, Brittany and Alvin, I presume?" asked the teacher.

"Yes, that's us." said Alvin.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea Snap, I'm your pups' teacher."

"Well, hi Ms. Snap." said Brittany.

"Please, you may call me Chelsea. Let's sit down at a desk. Megan, Julia, Mira, they need some help in the cafeteria. Can you go over there and help?"

"Of course." said Megan.

"We're on our way." said Julia.

The three girls left the classroom and ran to the cafeteria. When they got there, they were told to put up some papers around the cafeteria. The cafeteria was big. There were many rows of rectangular tables as well as some round tables. They all had chairs, of course. There was also a separate room where kids would go to get their breakfast and lunches each day. It was set up almost like a bar. And also the ceiling was white as well as the walls. There were a few bulletin boards that had paper pinned to it that had the school's announcements written on them. Megan, Julia, and Mira were helping putting up a few papers around the cafeteria. Written on the papers was an announcement that the school's annual end of the year field day was coming up. Meanwhile, the pups' teacher, Chelsea, started talking to Brittany and Alvin about their pups' grades.

"Well, I have to say, Megan, Julia, and Mira are the most unique students I've ever had. And that's not a bad thing. They are very sweet and I've had a blast teaching them." said Chelsea.

"So you haven't had much trouble with them?" asked Brittany.

"No. Not at all. In fact, they are very behaved. Like, seriously. Very behaved. I remember one day, I was late to class in the morning, and, let's say that 95% of the students were just totally being crazy. And I turned and looked and saw your pups sitting at their desks, being absolutely quiet and just waiting patiently for me." said Chelsea.

"Wow. That is amazing. Especially since they're only about a year old." said Brittany.

"That's right! It's almost the girls' birthday." said Alvin.

"Wait. They're almost a year old?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah." replied Brittany.

"So, how old were they when you enrolled them here?" asked Chelsea.

"I think they were like six. Was it six?" asked Brittany.

"I think so. They were born back in April of last year, and we enrolled them I think it was in October...so yeah. They were six months old when we enrolled them here." said Alvin.

"Yeah, six months." said Brittany.

"Wow. Well, I have to say, for being that young, they are very well behaved. You two have started them out right and it seems that you are doing a great job raising them." said Chelsea.

"Thanks." said Brittany.

"Yeah, we do our best." said Alvin.

"Well, keep going." said Chelsea.

"We will." said Brittany.

"Definitely." said Alvin.

"Alright, now to the heart of the matter. I want to discuss your girls' grades. Not only do they have great behavior, but also they have great grades. They are succeeding in all of the subjects." said Chelsea.

"Well that's good." said Brittany.

Chelsea opened a folder and pulled out three pieces of paper. Each paper displayed each of the pups' grades. In other words, the first paper had Megan's grades, the second had Julia's grades, and the third had Mira's grades.

"Let's start with Megan. Out of all the subjects I teach to the students, Megan really excels in writing. Every time I have the students write a short essay, Megan is usually the one who writes great ones. Like one time, Megan wrote about orca whales." said Chelsea.

"Orca whales? Wow. That's certainly a throwback to me." said Brittany.

"What do you mean?" asked Chelsea.

"Well, nothing, really. It's just that, I took the pups out one day to the beach and we saw orcas breaching from a distance. That's all." said Brittany.

"Really?" asked Chelsea.

"No not really. I might as well be the one to say it. Yesterday, Brittany here found a beached orca. And with her help, it swam freely away." said Alvin.

"Alvin." Brittany said, while having a feeling of embarrassment.

"Of come on, Britt. It's nothing to be ashamed of." said Alvin.

"Yeah definitely. That's amazing. It's not everyday where that happens." said Chelsea.

"See? It's a great thing." said Alvin.

"Okay, you're right. Now shall we continue?" asked Brittany.

"Of course. As I was saying, Megan really excels in writing. She is, however, struggling in math, but she's still passing, as well as the other subjects. Now moving on to Julia. Julia really excels in math. She has a solid A in math." said Chelsea.

"And what does Megan have in math?" asked Brittany.

"She has a C. Which is passing." replied Chelsea.

"Right. So, will I get a copy of these?" asked Brittany.

"Yes. Definitely." replied Chelsea.

"Okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." said Brittany.

"That's okay. Anyway, Julia has an A in math as well as science. She really excels in both math and science. Megan has a B in science. But that's fine. It's good." said Chelsea.

"Good. I'm glad that they're doing great." said Brittany.

"It's a relief." said Alvin.

"Why? Were you two worried?" asked Chelsea.

"A little. It was my idea to send the pups here in the first place. And ever since I've been worrying that maybe I should've started them in a lower grade. But it seems that everything has worked out." replied Brittany.

After talking a little more about Megan and Julia, they were now at the last pup, Mira.

"Okay, now let's talk about Mira. She's the youngest, right?" asked Chelsea.

"Technically, the three were all born at the same time, but minutes apart. But Mira was the last to be born, so we look at it as she's the youngest. So yeah, she is." replied Brittany.

"Okay. Well first off, I have to say that she is adorable. Not that Megan and Julia isn't adorable, because they are, but Mira is really adorable. But there is a big concern I have about Mira." said Chelsea.

"You do?" asked Alvin.

"What is it? Did she do something wrong? Something bad?" asked Brittany.

"She didn't do anything bad. But it's what she didn't do. Or really, it's what she doesn't do." replied Chelsea.

"What's that?" asked Brittany.

"Aside the fact the Mira is also a great student. She too has great grades, but it concerns me that she seems scared to speak up in class. Like whenever I ask her if she would like to tell us the answer she got on a problem off a worksheet, she gives me this look like she's afraid to talk. So I figured that maybe she's shy and afraid to speak up in front of others. So the first day she did that, I tried to talk to her during recess. It was the perfect time. Just the two of us, and I was hoping maybe she could tell me why she seemed afraid to speak up in class and maybe if we could find a solution or a plan on how to make her feel better. Less afraid. But she wouldn't even talk to me. She would look at me with like a sad expression. So I wanted to bring that up. Because I would like to get to know her before the end of the year. I always have a close connection with my students and I've already done that with all of my students this year, including Megan and Julia, but not Mira. And once I tried to talk to her sisters about that. I asked them on how I can help Mira with her shyness and her fear of talking in front of others. But they gave me signs that they didn't want to talk to me about it. It's almost like I offended them." explained Chelsea.

After hearing all of what Chelsea had just said, it brought back a time to Brittany and Alvin. The time where Mira lost her ability to speak. Brittany and Alvin were lost for words. They didn't really know how to explain to Chelsea what happened to Mira. They were both desperately trying to think of a way to tell Chelsea without revealing to her about JETT. Chelsea could tell that Brittany and Alvin were hesitant to respond.

"Did…did I say something wrong?" asked Chelsea.

"No. No. Not at all." replied Brittany.

Brittany sighed before speaking.

"Chelsea, when you asked Megan and Julia about Mira's fear of speaking up, you didn't offend them. And Mira isn't afraid to talk and she's not shy. In fact, Megan and Julia told me and Alvin about that time. And also Mira told me and Alvin, numerous times, that she so wanted to speak up in class. She wanted to get to know her classmates and you." said Brittany.

"Then if she wants to...then why does she seem so afraid?" asked Chelsea.

"She's not. Simply put: she can't." replied Brittany.

"I'm sorry. Did you say that she can't? Like she can't talk?" asked Chelsea.

"That's right." replied Brittany.

"I-I don't understand." said Chelsea.

"I'll explain. Almost three months after the pups were born, which would be in late August of last year, Mira...lost her ability to speak. She couldn't talk anymore." said Brittany.

"Oh my gosh. But wait. You said that Mira has told you many times that she wanted to get to know her classmates and me." said Chelsea.

"I did." said Brittany.

"But if she lost her ability to talk, then how could she have told you? She lost her ability to talk in late August. But she didn't get enrolled her until October. That doesn't make any sense." said Chelsea.

"Actually it does." said Alvin.

"How?" asked Chelsea.

"Because, we're, obviously, chipmunks. Mira hasn't totally lost her ability to speak. She can still speak her...simple terms, chipmunk language. Which would be mostly squeaks. She talks to us in squeaks which would be our original way of communicating before we learned and adapt to speaking english. However, only us chipmunks can understand what she is saying. Humans cannot." said Brittany.

"So that explains why she doesn't want to talk in front of the class. Because she knows we wouldn't be able to understand her." said Chelsea.

"Yes." said Brittany.

"Sometimes, when we walk the girls home after school, Mira cries because she desperately wants to talk in front of the class and get to know all of you, but she can't. She said that no one will understand her." said Alvin.

"Oh, poor thing. Now I understand. That answers a lot of questions." said Chelsea.

"It was very hard and emotional for her. And it still is today, but she is trying to get over that obstacle more and more by each passing day." said Brittany.

After the meeting, Brittany and Alvin followed Chelsea to the cafeteria. The three pups had already finished putting up papers around the room. They noticed Brittany and Alvin and they ran over to them.

"So, how did we do?" asked Megan.

"Very well. Your dad and I are very happy with you three. You all did very well for your first year of school." replied Brittany.

"Told you." Julia teased.

"Well, since it went really well, do you think they should come back next school year?" asked Alvin.

"Definitely." replied Brittany.

Five minutes later, the five were about to leave when Chelsea immediately thought of something.

"Brittany, Alvin, hold up." she said.

"Yeah?" said Alvin.

"I almost forgot to ask you both something." said Chelsea.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Alvin.

"Well as you know, the end of the school year is approaching fast and near the end of the school year we have our annual end of the year field day. But for some reason this year, we don't have enough chaperones to help. So I'm asked all the parents I've met today and managed to get quite a few of them to help. But we still don't have enough. So now I'm asking you two. Can you help us with our field day?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah! Mom, Dad you should!" said Julia.

"It totally would be a lot more fun." said Megan.

"When is it?" asked Brittany.

"Near the end of next month. Which is May." replied Chelsea.

"Well, what do you think, Britt?" asked Alvin.

Brittany was thinking. Inside, she was hoping that JETT would still be away and not interfere. So she decided to chance it.

"Okay. I think we can do it. As long as anything doesn't show up on our schedule, which I don't think anything will, we can do it. Chelsea, you've just got two more volunteers." said Brittany.

"Great! I'm so glad. Thank you. Thank you so much." said Chelsea.

"You're welcome." said Brittany.

Later, Brittany, Alvin and the three pups got home.

"Well, I think that went very well." said Brittany.

"I agree. I'm glad the girls had a nice teacher." said Alvin.

"Me too. Me too." said Brittany.


End file.
